1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a camera module and a manufacturing method thereof, in which both front and rear direction photographing can be performed using one camera module and a double-sided image sensor chip can be fabricated by sawing two sheets of image sensor wafers in an adhesive state, thereby saving the manufacturing cost.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, the related art camera module is a miniaturized camera structure mounted in mobile devices, etc. for photographing. An exemplary structure of the camera module is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the camera module in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the camera module includes an image sensor chip 12 mounted on a substrate 20 (a printed circuit board or a ceramic board). I/O terminals of the image sensor chip 12 are bonded to terminals of the substrate 20 through wires 14 so that signals of the image sensor chip 12 and the substrate 20 can be electrically connected. A holder 40 is disposed on the substrate 20 and a lens 50 is assembled with the holders 40. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 24 denotes a connector connected to the substrate 20.
FIGS. 2a to 2c are explanatory views illustrating a manufacturing method of the camera module in the related art.
FIG. 2a shows an image sensor wafer 10. The image sensor wafer 10 is divided into individual image sensor chips 12 through sawing.
FIG. 2b shows a state where the individual image sensor chips 12 are mounted on the substrate 20. After the image sensor chips 12 are adhered on the substrate 20, the I/O terminals of the image sensor chip 12 and the terminals of the substrate 20 are bonded using the gold wire 14.
Referring to FIG. 2c, the holder 40 is disposed on the substrate 20. The lens 50 is assembled with the holders 40, forming a camera module providing only one direction photographing. The holder 40 disposed on the substrate 20 is adhered to the substrate by means of a bonding agent 54. Furthermore, the lens 50 assembled with the holders 40 is focused along with the image sensor chip 12 and is fixed to the holders 40 as the bonding agent 52 for fixing the lens.
However, the related art camera module constructed above allows for only uni-directional photographing because one image sensor chip 12 and one lens 50 are included in one camera module. In order for the related art camera module to be used for mobile devices providing multi-directional photographing, several camera modules must be adhered to the mobile devices. This increases the camera module for multi-directional photograph.
Accordingly, there are problems in that the cost for the camera module is high and the size of a device becomes bulky since several camera modules must be used in order to provide multi-directional photographing.